


Tú no eres Ricky

by dirtylaw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las 5 veces que Mickey Smith escuchó "Tú no eres Ricky"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú no eres Ricky

1\. Su abuela

Cuando Rose y el Doctor se disponían a irse les dijo que se quedaba, porque en este mundo se le necesitaba, les dijo entre otras muchas cosas: "me quedo porque mi abuela me necesita".

Llegar a esta dimensión para descubrir que su querida abuela todavía estaba viva había supuesto una tremenda, tremendísima sorpresa con bofetón final. Su abuela, en su dimensión, hacía poco que había muerto. Estaba ciega y sufrió un accidente en casa, cuando él no estaba; Mickey todavía guardaba el crespón negro de su funeral en el cajón de su mesita de dormir.

  
Sin grandilocuencias podía decir que su abuela era lo que más había llegado a querer nunca. Perderla, por tanto, fue muy duro - en mayúsculas y en negrita- pero por suerte Rose ya estaba ahí, se lo llevaba a casa para que Jackie les preparara la cena y hacerle la colada.  
Corrió sin pensárselo dos veces, a pesar de las advertencias del Doctor, corrió a ver si su abuela seguía con vida o había corrido la misma suerte que en su dimensión.

Cuando se abrió la puerta el corazón le dio tal vuelco que acabó latiendo entre sus pies, sobre el suelo más asfaltado del patio. Allí estaba su abuela, su verdadera madre, ciega y abroncándolo por no sabía que historias con una furgoneta. Allí estaba y justo al final de la escalera el pedazo de moqueta despegado, mal colocado y arrugado. Ese asqueroso pedazo de moqueta que se la llevaría para siempre de su lado, una mañana a primera hora. "moqueta hija de puta

Cuando decidió quedarse, corrió de nuevo hasta su casa, abrazó a su abuela y le pidió que le cocinará su tortilla especial para cenar. Al día siguiente encoló, prensó el pedazo de moqueta y recortó el borde que sobresalía, y es que la recortaron mal ya desde el primer momento.

Luego preparó café y huevos con jamón, los dejó cerca de la tetera para que estuviesen todavía calientas para cuando su yaya se levantara, en 3... 2...1

\- ¡Oh! ¿Has arreglado la moqueta? menos mal, la muy condenada no hacía más que levantarse y se me encallaba el bastón a veces- obviamente no puede ver la mueca de dolor que cruza la cara de Mickey pero lo intuye- ¿Me has preparado el desayuno?

Desayunan casi en silencio, solo la radio a bajo volumen les cuenta como se han desmantelado las naves portuarias de industrias Cybus, nadie comenta el incidente del zeppelín lo que hace que Mickey se considera francamente poco valorado: "lo del Zeppelín moló más que nada"

\- Tú no eres mi Ricky... - ríe- Él no habría arreglado la moqueta, decía que había otras cosas allá fuera mucho más importantes que la moqueta de su abuela...

\- Yaya, no soy Ricky, soy mucho mejor que Ricky- contesta sin pensarlo, mientras recoge los platos sonriendo para si mismo.- Mucho mejor

2\. Una voz entre las filas de los "preachers"

Tiene en mente, lo tiene siempre presente, pero como le solía pasar no acierta a decirlo. Pasaban los días y las noches y cuanto más crecía el número de los seguidores más le apremiaba confesarse. Hacer público que a quien seguían, a todos ellos que se desengañaran que no era al famoso y casi heroico Ricky, sino a él: Mickey el idiota.

Aunque Jake le decía lo contrario, lo hace fatal, porque hablar en público se le dio siempre mal, como muestra un botón y ya está: nunca logró superar el miedo escénico y mucho menos aprobar los exámenes orales de Mss. Longbay. Sin embargo, ahí está él, delante de la tropa, como se hacen llamar gritando a pleno pulmón. Siente la mirada de Pete en su cogote y avanza unos pasos más. Una grada grita constantemente una sola palabra “castigo”

Le marea la fuerza que toman a veces estas reuniones, ya son más de un centenar y siguen llegando, de todos lados, del norte y de las ciudades, del sur y de las bahías, llegan y nunca lo hacen solos.  
Es como vivir una película, es como estar jugando una inmensa partida de rol, sólo que no hay master ni dados ni esquemas para interpretar.

Esta misma tarde les han informado de la captura de uno de los ingenieros jefe de industrias Cybus. Pete desmanteló aquel gran proyecto de Lumic y encabezó junto a ellos las primeras cacerías, las primeras búsquedas y capturas, porque no todos quienes trabajaron con él encajaron bien que el proyecto se paralizara, ni aún y considerando el desastre y la carnicería que había provocado hasta el momento.

Era normal, que algunos preachers rivalizaran por ver quien conseguía seguirle la pista a los ingenierons a la fuga. Era normal que cuando se lograba capturar a uno de ellos, hubiera fiesta y fiesta de las que hacen historia. Lo que no le parecía tan normal era que se celebrasen juicios, que poco a poco aquello se pareciese a un improvisado Nuremberg con bajo presupuesto. Claro que, tampoco tenía muy claro si en esta dimensión habían tenido lugar dichos juicios.

Delante suyo está un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo pulcro y negro, negrísimo. De pie, espera a que los preachers decidan qué van hacer con él. Mickey no tiene ni idea, el abroncar a un ingeniero pidiéndole que no lo haga más, no parece lo más adecuado, pero las voces en la grada que piden castigo tampoco le convencen. ¿Qué tipo de castigo se puede pedir para un hombre que ha degenerado la raza humana? Y si se le castiga, entonces ¿qué deberían hacer con Pete?

Duda, Mickey siempre duda. Él quiere hacerlo de la forma más sencilla pero ya no pueden, han crecido demasiado, son ya muchos. Duda y aunque Jake le aseguré que nadie más duda, sabe que algún día debía pasar. Y entonces pasa:

\- ¡Debe morir!  
\- El doctor, el maldito ingeniero debe morir

De todas partes gritan. Mickey alza las manos y grita, pide silencio.

\- No vamos a ajusticiar a nadie, no vamos a matar a nadie. ¡A nadie!

Oh sí, ahora es cuando pasa:

\- Pedimos justicia. No dudes  
\- Ricky no dudaría  
\- ¡Tú no eres Ricky!

Jake baja de la tarima y se pierde entre la multitud, Mickey le sigue aunque Pete ha intentado retenerle. Cuando llega hasta el fondo de la sala, Jake tiene acorralado a un chico también rubio y tripón, le agarra por las solapas del chaleco, estampándolo contra la pared le grita lo típico qué grita Jake. Los desmesuradamente grandes del chico rehusan mirar a Jake y se centran en él, en Mickey, le reconoce. Es un preacher desde casi el principio, a las afueras de la ciudad con tres chicos más, Jake sólo recuerda el nombre de la chica pakistaní. Todos muertos, solo él sobrevivió a los ataques de los cybermen. Grita de nuevo:

\- Tú no eres Ricky, él pelaría a todos los cabrones de Cybus.

Entre Jake y dos más se lo llevan de la sala.

Aquella noche Mickey y Jake discutirán otra vez sobre si acabar o no con la leyenda de Ricky.

 

3\. Jake

Cada vez les cuesta menos acabar tumbados, así, justo así. Tumbados, sin preocuparse si lo hacen para quedarse sumidos en un más que intranquilo sueño, en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, en las afueras de Londres; o si acaban tumbados sobre suelo de la antigua base de operaciones de los "Predicadores", solo por los viejos tiempos como dice Jake, durmiendo la mona que llevan acuestas, con los labios entumecidos por tanta acción. “Por los viejos tiempos chin-chin”. Sólo que para él, eso viejos tiempos que evocan, no existen, así que devora esos viejos tiempos que corren bajo la piel de Jake, los hace salir con su lengua de gato y ¡Ñam! se los come.

O bien, como ahora puede que con suerte acaben tumbados en una de las camas de la mansión de Pete. Así, acurrucados bajo las caras (carísimas) colchas, al gusto de la Jackie de esta dimensión, manchándolas adrede. Hoy también han acabado tumbados, pero esta vez exclusivamente para dormir, porque hoy ha sido un día especialmente duro, dos semanas perdidas a medio camino de Leeds y Birminghan, intentando reclutar más para su causa, a muchos, todos los que sean posibles, todos aquellos que aún le tengan algo de estima a esto, a ser humano, sin todas esas mierdas de Cybus incorporadas, como complementos de moda.

A su lado, Jake duerme plácidamente, como ya le gustaría a él dormir. Pero, no puede, se ha obsesionado y sólo consigue dormir a gusto, sin sueños, cuando Jake y él hacen algo más que tumbarse y dormir abrazados. "A esto hemos llegado…" dice mientras se pasa la mano por la cara.  
Jake le abraza, se encaja contra él y susurra en sueños. Mickey siente como los labios contra su hombro se tensan en una sonrisa y suspiran la palabra maldita: Ricky  
No, definitivamente no dormirá.

Por la mañana, Mickey, con medio bollo de crema metido en la boca, le dirá:

\- Esta noche me has llamado Ricky... medio año y todavía me llamas Ricky

La cara de Jake se ensombrece y deja de servirse café

\- He soñado con él- dice, pero apenas es audible, así que Mickey se imagina que debe haber dicho algo parecido, de sobras conoce como funcionan estas conversaciones con Jake.- Pero no ha sido triste, éramos Ricky y yo antes de toda esta porquería, claro que, nos conocimos gracias a toda esta porquería... pero NO ERA Ricky... no sé cómo explicarlo... era raro, Ricky era raro....- bebe café y en un nano segundo su cara cambia de esa expresión tan tristona que le acompaña y pasa a lucir una sonrisa más que gamberra- Puede que no haya soñado con él, era demasiado lerdo todo lo que hacía, decía... puede que fueras tú.

\- ¡Eh! lerda tu madre... ¿En qué quedamos entonces?- se cruza de brazos masticando el resto de bollo- porque ayer bien que todo maricona susurrabas Ricky

Jake se levanta y se coloca a su lado, coge su cabeza entre sus manos y con lo que podría resumirse en: purpurina en la mirada, le da un besito, un pico casto y que pide permiso para hacer lo que no lo necesita.

\- Tú no eres Ricky, ya no más. Además, él no habría llamado lerda a mi madre...- y le propina una buena colleja.

 

4\. Rose

Volvieron a verse en el peor momento. De eso no hay duda. Ellos que había ido por la vida en paralelo siempre, empezaron a separarse en cuanto el Doctor entró en sus vidas, con su chupa de cuero, sus ojos claros, su cabina telefónica de otros mundos y esa ridícula y vehemente manera de comportarse por todo y ante todo. Cuando se separaron y volvieron a encontrarse el Doctor ya había cambiado; tal vez demasiado (más joven, menos grandullón, más de todo y menos de todo lo demás).

Desde el principio Mickey había luchado, a su modo, por Rose y para se quedara a su lado; había luchado contra un alien de más de novecientos años, que tenia en un puño la llave del tiempo y en el otro puño el mejor GPS del universo. Cualquiera habría podido perder, cualquier puñetero príncipe azul se habría descalabrado contra el Doctor, pero eso no mitigaba la pena que llegó a sentir una vez Rose despareció y le dejó, solo, de nuevo en casa. Cuando volvieron a verse, ella también habría cambiado.

Era inevitable que se separaran de nuevo, pero esta vez fue porque así lo quiso Mickey. Él fue quien decidió quedarse en aquella otra dimensión, abandonar la carrera y la lucha que intentaba mantener contra el Doctor. Se quedó y a todos les escondió que lo hacía porque ya no podía sostenerse de en pie sin que por los huecos del pantalón se le fueran cayendo los trozos de su corazón.  
Se quedo porque necesitaba abandonar esta lucha inútil.

Poco a poco le fue encontrando le lado bueno a esta dimensión: su abuela, Jake, Jackie no estaba, Pete les ayudaba en todo lo que estaba por su mano contra sus propios engendros, la adrenalina de la estrategia y la guerrilla urbana, los zeppelines, Jake, Jake Jake Jake. Había días en los que le dolía usurpar la vida de Ricky, y otros en los que sencillamente decidía vivir como Mickey de nuevo y dejarlos a todos con cara de tontos. Y descubrió que poco a poco (también) Jake entraba en su juego y que ya no lloriqueaba por la muerte de Ricky, sino que se abrazaba a Mickey en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, enredado completamente en las piernas de Mickey.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran siempre y Rose volvió. Volvió rota para quedarse con ellos, entre ellos dos. Para la poca gente que había en su círculo íntimo su apenas comenzada relación con Jake pasó a ser un incómodo trío. Los días se amontonaban descuidados los unos sobre los otros, entre bromas y batallitas consolando a Rose, cuando ella se deja consolar. A veces en mitad de la noche mientras miraban las estrellas desde el techo de la furgoneta Rose le pedía perdón, llevándose una mano al pecho y apretándola. Jake la abrazaba y Mickey le prometía que volverían a verse, que el Doctor todo lo podía.

Rose con el tiempo comenzó a tomar distancias, a vivir un poco más por su cuenta, como si de repente recordase que su madre estaba embarazada, que había un nuevo Tyler en camino y que tenía lo que tanto había añorado: una familia completa.  
Aunque todavía había veces en las que Rose y él pasaban horas, juntos y a solas, comparando los dos mundos. Reían o compartían su espanto al comprobar como la coca~cola sabía a pepsi y viceversa, como no existían fuera de juegos y como Henry era William y, éste el heredero cabra de la monarquía; como en el parchís se contaban 25 si te comían una ficha y se podía salir de casilla con cualquier número... claro que, el parchís siempre había sido un juego con multitud de variables ya en su propio universo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que encajas en este mundo Mickey?  
\- Sí- Rose fruncía en ceño y pronunciaba el perfil de sus labios al apretarlos en un puchero ridículo que ya no le afectaba como lo hiciese antes- No me mires así. Yo aquí tengo un sitio, tú solo tienes que encontrarlo.

\- Mickey, tú no tienes un sitio aquí tampoco... es sólo porque has tomado prestada una vida. Pero, tú no eres Ricky... no lo eres ¿Lo sabes? No está bien que hagas ver que eres él

\- Menos mal que tú, en cambio, no te has convertido en un yorkshire con lacitos rosas- ¡Ay! quién dijo que las chicas no pueden ser malas es que nunca tuvo una ex.

\- ¡Eh Mickey! ¿A dónde vas?- y se fue, por supuesto que se fue.- ¡Mickey!

Estuvieron sin hablarse durante una semana, era como volver a ser novios, y aquello le irritaba. Rose le irritaba y no podía ni creérselo.

 

5\. Mickey

 

Frente al espejo, se mira el vendaje sin atreverse a tocarlo, mira hipnotizado como las gasas se manchan lentamente con esa mezcla mareante de iodo y sangre. Le tira la piel, allá donde está cosida, sin embargo no le duele, y da gracias al cielo a que el calmante que le han administrado esté funcionando tan rápido. Su preocupación se concentra en el escozor que siente en su hombro, esa sensación difícil de explicar que tienes cuando te has quemado a lo bestia. Abre el grifo y llena un vaso, suspira dolorido al levantar el brazo y bebe.

Por el espejo ve aparecer a Jake, lleva guantes de látex y un pequeño botiquín entre las manos.

-¿Más?

El reflejo de Jake le mira inquisitorio "Por supuesto" Invade su espacio personal y examina la piel de su hombro, con cuidado las yemas enguantadas tocan su piel y aunque quisiera no hacerlo deja escapar por entre los dientes un silbido de dolor. Jake ni se inmuta y sigue toqueteándole el hombro y parte de la espalda, a punto está de espetarle que le deje de tocar el puto hombro, que le duele demasiado.

\- No es tan grave como parece, es de primer grado- dice y besa su cuello rápidamente- te voy a poner esta crema, la he encontrado en el botiquín de esta casa, es mucho mejor que la opción del dentífrico

Ambos sonríen, el antiséptico en crema resulta mejor que el dentífrico y éste mucho mejor que saliva y agua. Por supuesto, el allanamiento de morada a veces entra en la lista de quehaceres de un predicador, pero solo a veces.

\- Mickey, deberías ir con más cuidado, estamos muy lejos de Londres y yo poco más sé, que desinfectar y coser heridas - otro beso, esta vez al final de la nuca una vez termina de aplicar la crema sobre la quemada-

\- Pero lo haces bien- le pasa un sobre con gasas, pero Jake le dice que mejor que lo dejen al descubierto que no es para tanto.

\- Tú también lo estás haciendo bien- pausa- Todo, en general, ahora eres más ágil y los tienes a todos bajo tu mando de nuevo, algo qué, francamente, era difícil de imaginar cuando te quedaste. – el reflejo de Jake le sonríe mientras guarda las gasas y las cremas en el botiquín y lo mete en su mochila- Has cambiado- y Jake dice esto con esa reticencia con la que le habla cuando intenta unir los dos extremos que es Mickey.

Dándole una palmada en la espalda, sale del pequeño cuarto de baño dejándolo sólo con sus heridas. Mickey únicamente acierta a pensar que Jake debería haberle dicho “Has cambiado y ha sido para mejor”, debería, debería haberlo dicho. Pero, está tan cansado que prefiere no pensar en todo lo que implican las palabras que no le dice Jake, en la capas y capas de sedimentos que van acumulándose dentro de Mickey, cambiándole.

Apagando la luz se convence que cambiar está bien, tiene su lógica e implica que van superándose fases; cambiar significa transformarse y evolucionar. Los humanos están hechos para ese fin, para ir cambiando como una especie de calidoscopio de combinaciones químicas y emociones, de ideas y adn, aunque no lo sabe a ciencia cierta y tampoco acaba de comprender porque cambiar le empieza a parecer un experiencia con tintes traumáticos.

Mickey quiere seguir siendo Mickey. ¿Mickey el idiota? Sí, ese también, es una gran parte de sí mismo. No quiere cambiar, pero quiere transformarse; no quiere cambiar pero desea más que nada superarse de nuevo. Mickey no quiere cambiar, pero todos le aplauden por hacerlo, por cambiar. ¿Qué puede ser Mickey sino el mismo y por siempre como una maldición? ¿Quién más querría ser? Oh, esa pregunta tiene respuesta fácil.

Así que, llegados a este punto, en la oscuridad del cuarto de baño, ajeno, alieno y que huele a un ambientador que no habría comprado jamás, coloca un dedo sobre su reflejo en el espejo y trazando la línea de su esternón murmura como una amenaza:

\- Tú no eres Ricky, ni lo serás nunca porque tampoco nunca lo has querido ser ¿Entendido pedazo de idiota?


End file.
